


Show's over.

by AMF_studios



Category: Hello Puppets (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Host is a girl, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Murder, Other, Scout is a bitch, female host, sentient puppets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMF_studios/pseuds/AMF_studios
Summary: All Mari wanted to do was get her article in, she didn't want a sentient puppet stiched to her hand!  now she's getting out of this place, even if she has to spill some puppet guts to do so!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Dammit Tia!

Welcome to the one of the first Hello Puppets! Fanfictions to ever exist! Kinda fitting I made it as I was the one to make the Hello Puppets wiki(link in the notes if you’re reading the archive version,) but anyway lets do this!

Chapter 1: DAMMIT TIA!

“Well, shit,” College reporter, Mari Spade said as she looked upon the burnt rubble before her. When she was told this place was run-down she expected that at least the entrance was accessible(those homeless guys had to get in here somehow), but nope, just a pile of bricks blocking the door.

The young woman sighed and called a number on her phone, after a few minutes of waiting, she was met with the voice of another female, “hey Mari, how’s the research going?”

“Tia, I hit a roadblock, the buildings only entrance is kinda covered in rubble,” Mari replied looking around, there didn’t seem to be any other entrances, and this wasn’t exactly her choice of spending a friday night.

Over the phone, Tia sighed, “Mari, we need a scoop like this for our halloween issue, everyone had an assignment, would you rather spend the night in that murder house?”

“Tia, this building is completely blocked off! Besides, why can’t Dave do this? This place was his idea,” the reporter retorted.

“Come on, Mari, you’re the gothic one, this kinda thing is right up your alley! Besides, there’s gotta be some way those homeless people keep getting in there, you just gotta find it!” her editor replied, “and if at all possible, bring one of those puppets back with ya!”

“Fine,” Mari said hanging up. She turned her phone’s light on to see if she could find some kind of other entrance, or a hole in the wall. After a few minutes of searching, she noticed an open window with a small bit of light flooding through. 

Putting her phone in her pocket, she began to climb up the wall, getting a good grip on the windowsill, she put her leg up to the wall and used it to push herself up the the window. Inside the building, she could see a room with a few medical beds, some equipment and a fluorescent light, it was almost as though people had been here recently. 

The young reporter pulled herself through the sill and landed on a bed which happened to be below the window. She looked around, noticing a hallway with more slightly dimmer lights. Getting up, Mari took out her phone to begin taking pictures. The hallway seemed intact, yet not well maintained, the carpet was stained with various things, a few potted plants were busted on the floor, and the paint on the walls seemed to be peeling off. As she continued to walk, she heard the sound of music, looking to her side to notice that a tv had somehow turned itself on.

She paid it no mind as she trudged forward, noticing the posters upon the walls seemed to be in better shape than most of the hallway, she took a picture of each and moved on. At the end of the hall was something that caught her eye, someone seemed to have written an arrow in bright red… well she was hoping it was paint, but even more curious was the newspaper clipping taped to the center. 

“Fire at Handeemen HQ?” she read the bold title, the story seemed to be detailing an accident that had occurred in this facility, “mysteriously burned, hmm…”

She took a picture and moved on, seeing that the arrow was pointing to a much larger, more spacious room which appeared to be the lobby of the building, where she would have been had she used the door. The lights were much dimmer but she could make out some key shapes. 

Two cutouts of some puppet characters, a receptionist desk, and… was that a person? Yes it seemed the more Mari walked forward she could make out a person behind a counter, next to him seemed to be one of the puppets the earlier posters displayed… Mortimer she recalled. 

She carefully approached the man, who seemed to be bored out of his mind by the fact he was holding his head with his free hand and… was that a bag over his head? She was now only a few feet from the counter, the man didn’t seem to acknowledge her, just sat there. 

“Um, hello?” the college reporter asked, when suddenly the puppet in his hand sprung to life causing her to take a step back in shock.

“Well hello there, old bean!” the Puppet said in a vaguely british voice, “what are you doing here in this little thing?” 

Mari adjusted her glasses regaining her composure, she calmed down a little as this was nothing but a ventriloquist, all though she had to admit a talented one as the man himself hadn’t moved an inch. 

“Um, I’m doing some research on this building,” Mari said, trying not to look the puppet in the eye, it was honestly a little creepy. 

“Ah, a reporter I presume? Well I, Mortimer Handee, am always up for an interview!” the ventriloquist made the puppet say, still not moving from his pose.

Mari figured she’d play along for a while, the man behind the counter was definitely creepy for sitting alone in the dark, yet she didn’t think he was homeless based on his sharp, midnight blue suit and the fact he seemed to be an expert puppeteer, he might have just bought the building and decided to mess around, which to be honest, she would too.

“So, ‘Mortimer,’ tell me about yourself,” Mari began recording on her phone, if nothing else this could be a funny thing to show her friends.

“Ah, well you see, I am the star of Mortimer’s Handeemen, the best show on T.V.,” “Mortimer” replied with a boast.

The reporter couldn’t help but crack a grin, whoever this guy was he was killing it, it was like the puppet was actually talking to her, “I see, and I take it this is your studio?”

“Why of course, miss. The stories from this building have brought children much bliss,” the puppeteer replied, “say, we don’t get many guests around here, especially those who have your kind of cheer…” 

“Oh really?” Mari continued to play along.

“Yes, tis sad yet true, which is why I have a gift for you!” the Mortimer puppet cheered. In front of him, five holes seemed to open, from them, five different hand puppets rose, “your very own Handeemen puppet, one of five, you’re all they need to come alive!” 

“Huh, well, Tia said to bring back a puppet back if I could,” the woman said examining the options.

“Oh, what fun, I guess this works out for everyone!” the puppet smiled, “pick whichever you like, they’re all the same…”

Mari looked them over, they seemed pretty creepy for children’s toys, but maybe that was because puppets in general were creepy a lot of the time. The puppet on the far left caught her eye, it’s purple hair and cyan skin seemed to make it the most palatable of the options. She supposed this one wouldn’t be too bad and picked it up.

“Ah, purple is the royal color you know,” Mortimer said in response to her choice, “just put it on your hand, and we’re ready to go.” 

Mari shrugged, eh, what the hell, I’m havin’ fun.” 

She slipped the little puppet on to her fingers, playing around with it a little, that is before a menacing chuckle escaped Mortimer’s mouth.

“You know, there’s a reason Handeemen puppets move so much like humans do,” the puppet’s eyes seemed to narrow, “because when you wear them… they really wear you.”

“What?” was all that could escape the reporters mouth before the ventriloquist slumped over lifelessly, yet Mortimer still moved. The room filled with blue and purple mist as the puppet chanted in some language that Mari couldn’t understand. The room seemed to get darker as he continued. 

“Rise, puppet, RISE! And claim the soul of this host for your prize!” was the last thing she heard, before slipping into unconsciousness, the entire world fading to black…


	2. Scout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari awakens to find a certain someone stiched to her arm.

Chapter 2: Scout 

Mari felt her head pound as she came to, a dizzy feeling still hung over her mind as she looked around, pitch black in every direction, yet beneath her was a suspension bridge. 

She heard a villainous laugh ring through the darkness, a laugh that belonged to the last thing she had seen before she passed out. A giant version of Mortimer’s face and hands came into view, illuminated by red light. 

“Well, well, well, miss reporter, I have a story for you,” the demonic puppet cackled, “your body belongs to us, and your soul too. Now, we don’t have much use for your mind, it’s the most useless part of your kind.” 

“What the hell is going on here?!” Mari said trying to rationalize this, there was no way this was real, it was some kind of… sugar induced nightmare that was the result of her watching too many horror movies before bed again, there was no way this was actually happening.

“Oh don’t you see, the real puppet is you, not me!” Mortimer laughed again, “can’t you hear it? That Handeemen tune? Just sit and relax, it will all be over soon…”

Mari felt whatever this dark room was shaking as another voice could faintly be heard, “ ok, let’s do this, lift your right hand …” 

The young reporter turned in the direction of the voice, a white, staticy light was visible. She took a step to run for it, as she did, more boards seemed to appear on the bridge, much to Mortimer’s ire.

“Where are you going? You can’t escape, a mindless slave, that is your fate!” the voice of Mortimer rang through the darkness, yet she continued to run.

The other voice was much louder now, “no I said  _ Right _ hand, not left!” 

Mari could see where the source of the light had come from, that being a giant, 80s era TV that had a screen full of static… this dream was officially the worst. As she continued to run to it, an image appeared, it looked like the person the voice belonged to, yet the image was still blurry. 

In the end, Mari ran straight into the screen, and as a result was blinded by a white light…

When such light faded, she could hear the voice again though much clearer, “Oh come on, what is with this thing.”

Mari felt another pound in her head, too which she responded by rubbing her forehead. 

“Wait… I’m not making the host do that…” the voice said again, the person it belonged to sounded like a teenage girl… and she seemed pretty close by. The young reporter opened her eyes to find her vision was slightly obscured by some kind of black fabric, but she could make out the shape of something right in front of her, “wait… was that eye-contact there?” 

Mari was pretty sure there was a bag on her head, that and she couldn’t feel her left hand for some reason. Using the hand she could feel, she tried to pull off the sack, only to find it was tied by a rope. Thankfully, the knot was pretty loose so she could easily pull it out with one hand. Finally she ripped off the bag allowing her full vision.

Which was when she came face to face with the owner of this mysterious girl, her left arm was involuntarily raised and over the hand, was the same blue puppet with a purple bob-cut, sewn to her arm and moving on its own, seemingly breathing. 

Mari and the puppet stared into each other’s eyes for a solid thirty seconds, before the puppet began screaming and Mari attempted, yet failed to do the same. So instead, she began flailing her arm around trying to knock the puppet off. 

Taking notice of a desk to her right, Mari began banging her arm against it repeatedly, the puppet’s eyes lighting up like a flashlight, then returning to normal every other time. 

“You’re hurting me!” the puppet said in pain. The reporter noticed it was fully intact, so trying to bang it off didn’t seem to work. The puppet growled, “ugh, I am so screwed, how are you even awake? You’re supposed to be out, a zombie, zonked! I’m supposed to control you completely!” 

Its monologue was interrupted by the sound of another voice on a PA system, “welcome to puppet scout orientation, where we will test your host control and manipulation.” 

Mari gained a puzzled look as she noticed multiple monitors displaying different parts of a distorted, redhead person with a slim face with two different colored eyes, which made her think, “ _ Moira? _ ”

“Shit,” the puppet seemed to acknowledge before speaking aloud to no one in particular, “um, something’s wrong with my host!” 

“Rhyme, Scout,” the PA replied. 

“Um, what if my host isn’t working, can I get a new one without any jerking… around?” the apparently dubbed, “Scout” had a face that said, “does that work?” 

“You’ve had two failed hosts in the past, this next one, will be your last,” was her answer. 

Scout seemed to gain an angry expression, “shit, look here big and tall, I don’t have time to explain, but if you wanna live, you are going to have to do everything I say, otherwise, we’re  _ both _ dead. Got it?” 

Mari tried to respond, only to notice her mouth wouldn’t open.

“Oh yeah, Riley sewed your mouth shut, look just nod your head if you understand,” the puppet said looking like she didn’t want to make eye contact. 

The college student was about to freak out again when she was told her mouth had been sewn, but she fought against it for now, giving a nod. 

“Good, looks like you aren’t completely useless,” Scout said in response. 

“What was that?” the voice from the PA asked. 

“Um, I was just talking to myself,” the blue puppet replied, than quickly added, “I didn’t mean to… uh, share the wealth.” 

After a few seconds of silence, the voice replied, “surprisingly coherent rhyme, scout, perhaps your future is no longer in doubt.” 

“Few,” Scout sighed in relief, “um, hey host?” 

Mari looked at her with a deadpan look. 

“Ya think you could put the hood back on? Riley really did a number on your mouth,” Scout looked as though she would throw up. Rolling her eyes, Mari put the bag around her mouth and nose, than gestured the back, “oh, you want me to tie it?” 

The reporter nodded and the puppet used her mitten like hands to tie a loose, but functional knot keeping the bag covering the lower half of Mari’s face. 

“There, you look a bit like me crossed with Riley, but at least I can look at you without gagging,” Scout said, “now, just hold me over to that screen over there, then brace yourself, things are gonna get rough.” 

  
Mari nodded as she moved her left arm to a monitor attached to a door, scout put down her hand as it glowed green an the door opened, “ _ well, here goes nothing. _ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> faster than you expected, huh? 
> 
> feel free to leavea comment!

**Author's Note:**

> well, that was a thing.
> 
> tell me watch ya guys think of the story, and maybe i'll continue it, who knows.
> 
> Btw, here's a link to the Hello Puppets! wiki: https://hello-puppets.fandom.com/wiki/Hello_Puppets_Wiki


End file.
